Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
|language = English |release date = September 13, 2005 |runtime = 65 minutes |distributor = Buena Vista Home Entertainment|studio = DisneyToon Studios}} Songs Daring To Be Scaring Friends Forever Iam Not Afraid I Wanna Scare Myself Trick Or Treating With Our Friends Reprise Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is an American animated movie featuring the characters from Winnie the Pooh franchise. Plot In The Beginning Of The Story We All See Roo And Kanga As They Are Discussing About The Upcoming Halloween Celebrations And How It Will Be Lumpys First Halloween Together The Two Friends Then Head On Over To Piglets House Where Its Lumpy's First Halloween With Roo, Winnie the Pooh, And Their Friends In The Hundred Acre Wood. Where They Are Joined By Pooh Tigger Piglet And Eeyore Are All At Piglets House In Which Rabbit Has Thoroughly Prepared Their Bags Of Candy Planned Out The Trick Or Treating Map Part Of The Gangs Holiday And Is Telling Everyone What To Do When It's Time To Trick Or Treat. While The Group Discusses Their Plans For Halloween And For Their First Night Of Trick-Or-Treating. To Different Houses Where Tigger Doesn't Quite Find The Right Tone For Describing Halloween To A Young Heffalump Which He Takes The Lead Introducing Holiday Details With His Typical Skewed Ebullience And Are In The Mood For Some Halloween Hijinks For The Very First Time In The Hundred Acre Wood Until Tigger, Warns Them About The Dreaded Evil Fearsome Gobloon, In The Woods An Evil Monster That Goes Out Every Halloween To Search For People To Catch And Will Turn Any Unsuspecting Victims Into A Jaggedy Lantern If He Catches Them And Legend Has It That If The Gobloon Catches Them First He Will Turn Them Into A Jaggedy Lantern But Tigger Also Explains That If They Can Catch The Gobloon First, Before He Catches Them First It Will Grant Its Captors One Wish. Which According To Tigger Catching The Gobloon Means That He Will Grant Them The Wishiest Wish Ever Where. Soon Enough, Rabbit Oppose Tigger's Ghost Story Being That It Still Frightens Lumpy Who Has Never Experienced Halloween Before Where Lumpy Wedges Himself Under The Bed In Fear Causing Them To Recall A Similar Situation But When Silly Old Pooh Eats All Of Rabbit's Trick-Or-Treat Candy, Before Halloween Rabbit Lets Everyone Know The Bad News Pooh Bear Ate All Of The Candy That Rabbit Had Already Gathered And States That There Is No More Candy In The Hundred Acre Woods Which Both Roo And Lumpy Set Out To Capture The Gobloon To Wish For More And More Candy. In Which Roo Tells Him As Long As They Are Together They Will Be Brave Together And Brave Forever Where Roo And Lumpy Agree To Be Brave Together Which The Youngsters Dress Up Like Pirates To Go On A Gobloon Hunt As They Make Their Move Towards The Gobloon And Get A Wish Granted Meanwhile According To Tiggers Directions They Are Able To Go Past The Creepy Cave Down The Slimy Slide And Into The Tree Of Terror Later On Entering The Creepy Cave, Lumpy And His Lunchbox Get Stuck On Some Rocks, Which Leads Lumpy To Believe That They're Being Followed. He Desperately Wants To Go Back, But Roo Insists That They Press On, And Eventually They Find The Slimy Slide, And Then The Tree Of Terror. But When Roo And Lumpy Reached The Gobloons Supposed Lair They See The Tree Of Terror Struck With Fright And They Run Under A Log Waiting For The Gobloon To Appear So Roo Tells Him The Heart-Warming Story Of A Past Halloween And How Piglet Became Unscared But Gained His Courage Believing That If Piglet Could Conquer His Fears So Can Lumpy Where The Story Is Retold By Roo And Is Too Afraid To Go Trick Or Treating Where Winnie the Pooh Tigger Rabbit Eeyore And Gopher Try To Help Him Conquer His Fears Of Halloween And Eventually Piglet Is No Longer Scared Of Halloween The Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh TV Special In The Beginning Of This Story Piglet Faces His Fears About Halloween In Order To Celebrate It With His Best Friend Winnie the Pooh But When His Friends Show Up At His House Piglet Still Has Not Picked A Halloween Costume And Eventually He Decides Not To Participate It And So With The Entire Holiday Falling Apart Each Of Them Return To Their Perspective Home But Later They Decide To Spend The Evening However Piglet Runs Away Into The Forest At The First Sight Of His Costumed Friends Lost In The Woods Where Upon Seeing Pooh In The Tree, With Eeyore And Tigger (Dressed Up As Spookables) Trying To Get Him Down Piglet Decides To Rescue Him, And Then They All End Up Rolling Right Through Rabbit's Well-Kept Pumpkin Patch. But, That Means That Piglet Has Conquered His Fears Of HalloweenHas Been Unscared. And Enjoys Halloween With His Friends Meanwhile At The End Of This Story From His Friend Roo Lumpy Helps Roo Set A Trap For The Gobloon In The Tree Of Terror But When They Hear A Creaking Noise And Had To Go Investigate On The Bridge They Find A Wheelbarrow Full Of Jack-O-lanterns Which The Jack-O-lanterns Roll Out Of The Wheelbarrow At Their Arrival But The 2 End Up Running Away When They Believe That The Gobloon Is Returning Where Lumpy Is Again Scared Because They Are Both Separated Where The Latter Fleeing From An Unknown Figure With A Wheelbarrow Full Of Jack-O-lanterns Where This Makes Them Run But In Different Directions! Which He Hears Roos Cries And Goes Off Running In That Direction But By The Time He Gets There Roo Had Gone Looking For Him And A Terrified Roo Flees. Believing That Roo Has Been Captured By The Gobloon And Remembering Their Vow To Be "Brave Together And Brave Forever, In Which Lumpy Carries Out An Act Of Terrific Bravery To Rescue His Friend Roo Where Lumpy Ends Up Caught In The Trap That They Had For The Gobloon And Is Completely Heart-Broken As He And Roo Had Promised To Stay Together During The Whole Entire Adventure Later At Piglets House Scarecrow Rabbit, Superhero Tigger, Honeypot Pooh Bear And Bandit Eeyore Have Decided That Instead Of Halloween Candy, They'll Have Vegetables For Halloween, And So They All Go Trick Or Treating At Each Others Houses. Where Roo Ends Up Back In The Tree Of Terror Himself And Roo Finds A Jack-O-lantern That Looks Exactly Like Lumpy Which Makes Him Think That His Friend Has Been Caught By The Gobloon Where He Vows Never To Leave Lumpy Again As He Goes And Warns The Other Trick Or Treaters Meanwhile Once Back With The Others Roo Recruits Pooh Piglet Tigger Eeyore And Finally Rabbit To Help Him Capture The Gobloon And Save Their Little Friend Lumpy Where Scarecrow Rabbit Honeypot Pooh Bear Angel Piglet Superhero Tigger And Bandit Eeyore Decide To Take A Break From Vegetable Trick Or Treating To Hear Roos Plight And They All Rushed To Save Their Little Friend But When They Get To The Tree Of Terror Roo Sees That His Trap Is Lifted And Believes That He Caught The Gobloon Knowing That Roo Had Returned Back For Him Where They Are Unsure What To Wish For But Instead Of Wishing For Halloween Candy Roo Wishes To Have His Friend Back Without Even Knowing That His Friend Lumpy Is Still Inside The Trap But When Roo Wishes To Have His Friend Back Hearing Roos Voice Lumpy Is Finally Inspired To Break His Way Out Of The TrapAnd Jumps On Roo Much To The Joy Of His Friends And Lumpy Is Now Free AgainEveryone Decides To Go And Trick Or Treat Some More. Where They All Finally Go Trick Or Treating And Kanga Who Was In Reality The Mysterious Figure Throws A Halloween Party For The FriendsAnd She Invites Them All Inside Completed With Cookies Treats And Jack-O-Lanterns That She Carved In Everyones Likeness For Pooh And All Of His FriendsMeanwhile Inside Kangas House They All Find Jack-O-lanterns Carved To Represent Each And Everyone Of Them, Where There Isn't One For Lumpy As Kanga Nearly Explains That It Must Have Fallen Out Of My Wheelbarrow Where It All Turns Out That She Accidently Dropped Lumpys Jack-O-Lantern A Mistake That Sparked The Whole Entire Adventure And It Appears That Kanga Lost Her Very Own Lumpy Looking Pumpkin A Little Earlier And So With Lumpys First Halloween Now Being A Success Everyone From The Hundred Acre Wood Enjoys The Halloween Party And Has Fun At His First Halloween. Where Lumpy Now Loves Halloween As Pooh Prepares A Candied Apple And Everything Is Once Again Grand In A Remakable Place Called The Hundred Acre Wood. Trivia Christopher Robin And Owl Are Still Absent In From This Flim But Gopher Only Appears During The Flashback Of Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Sequence Cast * David Ogden Stiers as The Narrator * Jimmy Bennett as Roo * Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger * John Fiedler as The Final Role Of Piglet * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Michael Gough as Gopher External links * * Category:2005 films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:2005 animated films Category:2005 direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films about Halloween Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:American animated films